


Standard Fare

by Vaelentine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaelentine/pseuds/Vaelentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes over to comfort Dean after a breakup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standard Fare

It starts with a text message.

Castiel’s phone lights up and he puts aside the book he’s reading to reach for it. So few people text him, he already knows it’s going to be Dean’s number when he looks to see who it’s from.

‘Hey. Whatcha doing?’

Castiel quickly types back a reply. 

‘Nothing much. A little light reading. Is there something on your mind?’ Dean doesn’t usually text this late-he’s got early classes tomorrow, and it’s hard enough for him to get moving without being up late the night before . 

‘Lisa left me.’ 

‘Do you want me to come over?’

‘Please?’

‘I’ll be there shortly.’

~~~~~~

A soft knock brings Dean quickly to the door. Opening it reveals Castiel, in the ridiculous trenchcoat he insists on wearing even though it’s summer. He’s also holding a bag from the local supermarket and a stack of dvds. 

Dean smiles, “What’s all this?”

Castiel lifts the bag for Dean’s inspection, “Ice cream and alcohol,” he shrugs the other shoulder, “and a selection of love-bashing films. I was given to understand these are standard fare for post-breakup comforting.”

“Yeah, that’s for girls, dude,” Dean laughs and lets his friend into his apartment. 

Dean takes the sack from Castiel and waves him in the direction of the bedroom-the only room that currently houses a TV. Dean likes to watch Doctor Sexy before he goes to bed, and can’t be bothered to make the trip from the living room to the bed. He takes a peek into the sack-at least the booze is beer, and not some fruity wine coolers. And if he’s not mistaken…

“Cas, did you bring me Apple Pie ice cream?!”

“I did. I thought it would be a good compromise between the traditional chocolate ice cream and your well documented love for all things pie,” Castiel’s voice comes bouncing back to him from the bedroom.

“You’re the best, man. You’re officially forgiven for the girly breakup supplies,” Dean makes a detour to the kitchen for a couple of spoons before heading towards the sounds of Castiel fiddling with his TV. 

They end up watching a couple of the movies, and Dean even persuades Castiel to eat some of the ice cream with him. Eventually, the beer takes its toll, and Dean doesn’t object when Castiel simply slides down in the bed and burrows into the covers next to him-just like they used to do when they were kids. They’re both asleep before long, listening to the other breathe. 

~~~~~

It takes a moment for Castiel to register what woke him up. But then the gentle, barely-there rocking comes again from the other side of the bed. Worried that perhaps Dean is crying quietly, trying not to disturb him, Castiel opens his eyes. They’re still in the same position they went to sleep in-curled on their sides, facing each other.

But Dean is not crying. 

Dean’s eyes widen in shock as Castiel looks over his friend. The blankets have been hastily shoved down and Dean’s shirt is gone. His cotton sleep pants are straining at his upper thighs, pushed down just far enough to give Dean access to the flushed cock he currently has fisted in his hand.

“Dean, are you…pleasuring yourself next to me in bed?”

Dean swallows hard and replies with a clipped, “Yeah.”

“…looking at me?”

“Yeah.”

Another quick look confirms Dean’s erection hasn’t flagged in the slightest after being discovered, “Do you want me to help?”

“ _OhgodCasyes_ ,” Dean’s face heats with mortification, but Castiel is already sliding closer and tucking his head against Dean’s collarbone. 

Castiel runs a finger lightly up the exposed portion of Dean’s cock, making him gasp and release his own grip. Castiel’s hand quickly replaces Dean’s and begins to stroke him. After a few pulls, Castiel gets into a rhythm-twisting his wrist every so often at the end of the motion to send his fingers over the head. The hand Dean had been using on himself settles on Castiel’s hip, fingers curling around the bone. 

Castiel turns his head slightly and licks an experimental stripe up the junction of Dean’s neck. Hearing the extra breathy gasp that elicited, Castiel does it again, before pressing open mouthed kisses to any bit of Dean’s neck and shoulder he can reach. 

Dean’s fingers curl further into Castiel’s hip, pressing him slightly closer. When Castiel doesn’t seem to get the hint, Dean nuzzles into his temple. 

“Wanna feel you too, Cas,” Dean murmurs hotly in his ear, before reaching to undo the button fly on the other’s pajama bottoms. 

Dean’s fingers brush over Castiel’s length, and it sends a white bolt of pleasure straight to Dean’s groin when he finds Castiel already straining the fabric. Two deft flicks of his fingers later, and Castiel’s hot cock is sliding up his own. Dean winds his leg around Castiel’s hip in an effort to bring them closer as the other man adjusts his grip to accommodate them both. Their chests and stomachs come together as Dean rolls his hips, searching for more pressure. Castiel abandons his grip on them, grabbing hard onto Dean’s upper arm for leverage, and grinds into Dean. Dean’s going to have a hand-shaped bruise there tomorrow, and he can’t bring himself to care.

Dean’s hands slip in the sweat collecting along Castiel’s spine, roaming all along his back. Pressing his fingertips into the muscles, he urges Castiel to harder thrusts and different angles. Dean can tell he’s getting close, that sweet maddening _something_ building along his nerves, making his legs shake. But there’s something he wants before this is over.

“Cas,” he repeats himself when the other man doesn’t respond immediately, “Cas look at me.”

Castiel pulls himself out of the hollow underneath Dean’s ear he had recently been mouthing at, and Dean can finally hear the quiet moans Castiel’s been trying to keep to himself. Those desperate blue eyes meet Dean’s and the little thrill low in his stomach that never fails to give him pushes him right over the edge.  
Dean surges forward, locking Castiel’s head in a vice grip and attacking his mouth like it was the difference between life and death. He feels Castiel give a full body shudder and paint lines of warmth over where they are still pressed together. Dean gentles his hold, running his fingers through Castiel’s hair as they ride out the aftershocks together. 

The kiss slowly ends, and Castiel pulls back slightly to look Dean in the eye again. Dean smiles as he brushes sweaty strands of hair off his forehead.

“Do you know why Lisa broke up with me?” Castiel’s eyes narrow in confusion, “She said I was in love with you and she was tired of me using her as an excuse not to go for it. Because I was afraid, and she was safe.”

Castiel’s mouth curls up slightly in an uncharacteristic show of happiness, “Remind me to thank her, will you?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, and the first time in a long time writing anything at all, so please give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism!


End file.
